la puerta del altillo abandonado
by rawrxy
Summary: Cristian es un chico normal, con una vida normal. Pero por buena o mala suerte acabara envuelto en un problema con cuatro personas mas, uno de ellos el amor de su vida.


**aquí dejo mi nueva nove, espero que comentéis. Es una historia yaoi, de amor acción y fantasía. espero que os guste, si no comentan no la seguire :/ asi que ya sabeis. **

cada día nos despertamos y no pensamos que ese puede ser nuestro último día. Cuando nos sacan de nuestrarutina no sabemos como reaccionar, y eso me pudo costar la día

no soy mas que un niño y no se como he llegado ha estar envuelto en esta guerra, de la que no se si saldre vivo. si no fuera por el, no tendria nada que hacer frente esta situación...

**Capitulo 1**

El cielo anaranjado junto a las nubes que reflejaban los últimos rayos del sol dejaba a Cristian hipnotizado. Sus padres le estaban hablando de cómo debía ser su comportamiento en el pueblo. Tras 5 horas de viaje lo que menos le apetecía era escuchar a sus padres echándole un sermón.

Tras la charla se puso los cascos y puso la música a todo volumen. El médico le había advertido de la perdida de oído que sufriría si seguía así, pero a él le daba igual. Era la única válvula de escape que tenia.

Al cabo de poco tiempo entraron en el pueblo, un pueblo viejo al que Cristian tenía poco apreció, por no decir que odiaba a muerte. Cada año para navidad toda la familia se iba al pueblo de los abuelos, un pueblo soso en el cual Cristian no conocía a nadie. Pero ese año Cristian agradecía ese pequeño viaje. Se había peleado con su mejor amigo, que le había traicionado acostándose con Sonia, su novia, o mejor dicho ex novia. Así que para pasar unas navidades solo y amargado en su casa, prefería pasarlas con toda la familia. Por lo menos allí tenía a sus primos.

Después de un viaje demasiado largo y pesado llegaron a su destino, la casa de sus abuelos. Al llegar Kevin, el hermano menor, salió celebrando la victoria sobre la apuesta sobre la hora a la que llegarían. Cristian nunca conseguía ganar a ese juego, pero lo consideraba un juego estúpido. Todos los años hacían lo mismo, era difícil mantener una rutina en un lugar en el que no es tu sitio habitual, pero su familia era tan sumamente aburrida que lo conseguían.

Tocaron el timbre y los tíos y primos de Cristian salieron a recibirlos. Toda la familia decía lo mismo "que grande estas", "u,¡ cómo has crecido!", o argumentos similares. Cristian solo les dedicaba una sonrisa forzada y pasaba al siguiente familiar. En lo único que pensaba era en echarse en la cama para no volver a despertarse nunca, no le apetecía que toda la familia le preguntase por las notas, ya que ese trimestre no le había ido muy bien. Metido en sus pensamientos acabo dando dos besos a su padre, el cual también saludaba y contestaba automáticamente, a su padre tampoco le gustaba mucho el pueblo. Al ver al padre y al hijo dándose dos besos toda la familia empezó a reír, y Cristian y su padre se unieron a las risas.

Cristian y Kevin se metieron juntos en el salón y localizaron el sillón, un sillón por el cual siempre había peleas. Kevin salió corriendo pero Cristian le hizo la zancadilla desde atrás provocándole un traspiés y casi una caída, pero en el último momento consiguió recuperar el equilibrio.

Al final Cristian se sentó en el sillón victorioso, aunque segundos después se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el móvil (su única fuente para distraerse) en el coche. Pero solo por no perder ese sitio tan polémico, decidió aburrirse y aguantar todos los cotilleos del pueblo que contaba su abuela.

Pasaron las horas y el sol decidió irse a otra parte, dejando Villanueva bajo la luz artificial de las farolas y la débil luz de la luna. El ambiente de la casa había cambiado, ya no estaban en el sofá mirando la tele sin hacer movimiento alguno, ahora la familia de Cristian estaba revolucionada, los baños estaban ocupados por las primas y tías que se estaban arreglando el pelo, en las habitaciones la ropa que había sido marginada para la ocasión.

Iban a salir todos juntos a dar una vuelta por la feria que había sido instalada esa misma tarde. La gente iba elegante, aunque Cristian no veía la necesidad, pues si iban con elegantes vestidos y se derramaba cualquier bebida (esa feria se caracterizaba por una cantidad considerable de alcohol) el vestido se echaría a perder. Tras media hora de intensas discusiones por la utilización del baño estaban todos esperando en la puerta, Cristian era el único que no se había cambiado, su madre discutía con él para que se arreglara cada año en ese día, pero puesto que jamás lo había conseguido ya lo daba por imposible. Así que solo miro de reojo a su hijo y tras una mueca de descontento salió por la puerta.

Cristian no tenia ningunas ganas de salir, solo le apetecía tumbarse en su cama y dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

El tiempo pasaba, muy lentamente para Cristian, y ya llevaban dos eternas horas en la feria. Sus primas le habían obligado a subir con ellas a todas las atracciones y estaba un poco mareado. Pero la suerte le acompaño, su primo apareció por el final de la calle.

-¡José, José! ¡Estamos aquí!-grito Cristian, que no quería pasar desapercibido

-¡Cristian! Cuanto tiempo-dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-por favor sálvame, sácame de aquí…-le susurro Cristian al oído.

-bueno familia yo me voy ya con mis amigos-dijo José, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Cristian. Su última vía de escape le había dejado tirado…-¿os importa si me llevo a Cristian?

Cristian levanto rápidamente la mirada feliz y miro a su madre poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

-está bien… pero en casa antes de las 2-dijo su madre en un esfuerzo, no quería dejar ir a su hijo de 16 años por un pueblo que no era el suyo. Pero su primo era responsable.

Cristian y José se recorrieron toda la feria para llegar a las afueras. Muchas chicas le entraban a su primo, la verdad es que era bastante atractivo. Tenía 20 años y era moreno, alto y con ojos marrones, pero un marrón miel muy poco común. El pelo lo llevaba corto con el flequillo levantado con un poco de laca. De cuerpo era muy musculoso.

Todo lo contrario de Cristian. El era un chico poco musculoso, bastante delgado. El pelo lo tenía liso y llevaba un flequillo largo y para un lado. Su pelo era castaño claro, con algunos reflejos pelirrojos. Los ojos los tenía verdes.

Ya llevaban mucho camino recorrido y estaban a las afueras del pueblo, en los prados verdes en los que cantaban los grillos a unísono. Su primo se sentó en el suelo y miro hacia el cielo estrellado, Cristian lo imito. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en una noche oscura como un tizón. No tenía nada que ver con la noche de su ciudad, en la que se veía dos o tres estrellas con una débil luz que apenas conseguía pasar la capa de contaminación, allí las estrellas eran incontables.

Una suave brisa de aire frio acaricio el cuerpo de Cristian y como consecuencia le entro un escalofrío que le calo hasta los huesos. José al advertir la escena se quito la chaqueta y se la puso a su primo menor.

-siempre te pasa lo mismo, ya sabes que aquí las noches refrescan mucho-dijo su primo mientras se tumbaba en el manto verdoso.

-ya… Pero ya sabes que en Salou las noches, aunque sean de invierno, no refrescan ni lo más mínimo. Se puede ir hasta en manga corta.

-¿y qué te cuentas? ¿Algo nuevo por ese agujero que llamáis ciudad?-dijo José, burlándose

-si yo te contara…-dijo Cristian, bajando la vista del cielo para fijarse ahora en el suelo

-por tu gesto creo que las cosas no van muy bien…

-has acertado, hace poco lo deje con Sonia-dijo Cristian, bajando el tono de voz por momentos. Aun no se había olvidado de esa chica, con la que había compartido 2 años de su vida.

-un chico como tu seguro que tendrá otra chica en 2 días-le sonrío su José, ya que no le gustaba ver a su primo triste

-bah, ¡eso sí que no! Ahora prefiero pasar una temporada solo…

-haz lo que tengas que hacer. No hay prisa, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo. ¡Y ahora alegra esa cara pequeñiiiiin!- El moreno cogió la cabeza del pobre castaño y con el puño se la rasgo

-para de una vez, eso duele- replico el pequeño, que estaba intentando liberarse, pero su primo le superaba en fuerza.

Paso el tiempo y mirando las estrellas el castaño se quedo dormido apoyado al hombro de su primo, que miro al pequeño acurrucado contra él y recordó como era hacia tan solo unos años.

Cristian y el habían crecido juntos, eran como hermanos. José siempre cuidaba de él y Cristian siempre estaba detrás de su primo, desde muy muy pequeño. Cristian había sido muy buen chico desde pequeño, aun recordaba cuando con 4 años le vio a él llorar porque se había caído su helado y Cris le ofreció el suyo. Era generoso y simpático, y un poco vergonzoso. Además era muy estudioso, en muchas ocasiones le había aclarado alguna que otra duda de sus deberes, y eso que él iba a la universidad y Cris a bachillerato.

José sonrió y cogió a su primo en brazos, no pesaba nada. Cris se acurruco contra su pecho y hizo un sonido que hizo reír a José.

**y hasta aqui el primer capitulo, espero que os aya gustado :D. Cris y Jose solo son primos eee, es el primer capitulo, no voy a presentar el novio tan pronto jajaja. Bueno ya veis, Cris es un chico tímido, su primo es bastante extrovertido, divertido y cariñoso. Si comentais subiré el próximo capitulo pronto :P**


End file.
